


Самайн

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Джейс не хочет идти на этот чертов праздник.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 7





	Самайн

**Author's Note:**

> Сериальный постканон (!). Написано для Хэллоуинской Репки на дайри.ру

Усталость в руках и ногах и приятное живое тепло, разлившееся по телу, - ничто по сравнению с ощущением всемогущества, захватившего Саймона, стоило Джейсу с грохотом приземлиться на спину.

\- Да! Я сделал тебя! – конец шеста уперся Эрондейлу в горло.

\- Неплохо, - явно нехотя признал тот. – Когда-нибудь сможешь победить без поддавков!

\- А-а! – легким движением шеста Саймон ударил его по ногам, предупреждая контратаку. – Ты меня не проведешь, Джейс! Я выиграл честно!

\- И я тому свидетель! – донесся голос Алека со стороны дверей.

\- Алек! – радость тут же осветила лицо Джейса, он легко поднялся на ноги. – Когда ты приехал?

\- Меньше часа назад, - Алек подошел ближе, распахивая объятия, в которые тот с готовностью упал. – Я скучал по тебе.

\- И я, - сдавленно отозвался Джейс, не торопясь выпутываться из дружеской хватки.

\- Саймон, - кивнул вампиру Алек, когда Джейс наконец его отпустил.

\- Алек, - отзеркалил его движение тот. – А где Магнус?

\- На какой-то встрече с Катариной и Рафаэлем. По поводу маскарада, на котором, я надеюсь, вы оба будете присутствовать, - строго, но не скрывая улыбки, ответил Алек.

\- Я подготовил просто отличный костюм, мир должен это увидеть! К тому же это мой первый маскарад! – отозвался Саймон.

Джейс же недовольно скривился:

\- Пустая трата времени.

Алек мигом помрачнел:

\- Джейс, это первый Самайн, на который приглашены нефилимы. Ровно пятеро, считая тебя. Это не просто неуважение, это призыв к войне.

Тот отвернулся, избегая пристального взгляда парабатая и не менее внимательного взора Саймона.

\- Ты драматизируешь. Я никто. Не так давно весь Нижний мир искал способ оторвать мою голову и использовать вместо вазы.

\- Джейс, ты – герой войны. Тебя многие не любят за отвратный характер – тут уж, извини, никто ничего не сможет поделать, - а в остальном твое присутствие гарантирует мероприятию… легитимность, что ли, - вдруг возразил Саймон. – Рафаэль очень много говорил о том, сколько было споров о списке приглашенных охотников. Ты не можешь послать чужие труды на хрен.

\- По крайней мере, не мои и Магнуса, - согласился с ним Алек. – Мы столько добились! Твоя гордость переживет пару часов в компании снобов и алкоголя.

Эрондейл тяжело вздохнул.

\- Хорошо. Вы купили меня выпивкой. Но костюм ряженого я не надену!

***  
\- Ты не можешь пойти на маскарад так.

\- У меня есть все необходимое, - Джейс поднял зажатую в кулаке простую черную маску. – Видишь?

\- Джейс, - с укором посмотрела на него Изабель.

Которая, кстати, выглядела совершенно потрясающе в старомодном платье с пышной юбкой и корсетом, темно-синего оттенка с причудливыми цветами по подолу. Волосы она подняла наверх, уложив крупными завитками в сложную прическу, украшенную лентой в тон платья.

\- Иззи.

\- Ты не пойдешь на маскарад в костюме для охоты. Это оскорбление!

\- Ангел, у тебя и Алека – паранойя. Вы во всем ищите признаки политических заявлений, войн и революций. Видимо, должность накладывает свой отпечаток, - пробормотал Джейс, даже не думая менять привычный костюм на что-то менее удобное.

Изабель ехидно усмехнулась в ответ, а затем вдруг резко переменилась в лице:

\- Ангел, ну конечно! Это же идеально!

\- Что? – переспросил Джейс.

\- Так, раздевайся от пояса и выше, штаны, так и быть, можешь оставить, в конце концов, в них твоя задница выглядит отлично, я сейчас! – Изабель слишком быстро для девушки в громоздком платье выпорхнула из комнаты.

\- Что? При чем тут моя задница? – прокричал ей вслед Эрондейл. – И как только Саймон ее терпит?

\- Саймон прекрасно понимает, что от меня и только от меня зависит регулярность и качество его половой жизни, - ответила, вернувшись в комнату, Иззи, неся в руках пару белых бутафорских крыльев, крепившихся при помощи ремней. – Надевай.

\- Это явно больше, чем я хотел бы знать о вашей личной жизни, - вновь съязвил Джейс, не торопясь выполнять ее указания.

\- То ли еще будет, Эрондейл, если ты немедленно не наденешь на себя эти ангельские крылышки, чтобы я смогла замаскировать ремни волшебной пыльцой от Магнуса.

\- Ты не отстанешь, верно? – тяжело вздохнул Джейс.

\- Верно, - широко улыбнулась Изабель.

Покачав головой, Джейс принялся натягивать крылья.

\- Ненавижу Самайн.

***  
Его появление на маскараде ознаменовали пристальные взгляды, массовые перешептывания и непрекращающиеся попытки дотронуться до его обнаженной кожи. Или крыльев, которые стараниями Иззи выглядели так, словно росли прямо из лопаток. Десяток тонких угроз, плавно переходящих в обещание кровавого убийства, и совсем не дружелюбный вид избавили Джейса от излишнего внимания, позволив ему наконец остаться в одиночестве. Точнее один на один с алкоголем десятка разновидностей.  
Остальные явно наслаждались праздником. Изабель и Саймон смотрелись удивительно гармонично – вампир был облачен в костюм мушкетера той же эпохи, что и платье девушки – и почти не покидали толпу танцоров, кружась по залу. Магнус и Алек – первый в темно-бордовом женском сари, а второй в мужском на пару тонов темнее – появлялись то тут, то там, то вместе, то порознь, постоянно общаясь с представителями «высшего общества» Нижнего мира, но не прошло и часа, как по залу пошли шепотки, что сладкую парочку снова застали жарко целующимися в одном из укромных уголков зала. Джейс с удовольствием пообщался лишь с Хелен и Алиной, что также были в числе приглашенных, но быстро откланялся, не желая мешать девушкам праздновать.

\- Чертов Самайн, - пробормотал Джейс, выбравшись на улицу из шумного зала.

Улицы Нью-Йорка заполнили люди, наряженные словно клоуны. То и дело слышался смех и радостные вскрики, а где-то вдалеке периодически взрывался фейерверк.  
Джейс уже собрался отправиться домой – свою роль он выполнил, а еще больше абсурдно веселых людей в непосредственной близости от себя он просто не выдержит. Быстро активированная руна тепла спасла его от переохлаждения – на маскарад они с Изабель добирались порталом, так что ему даже в голову не пришло захватить теплую куртку, - а гламур укрыл от шокированных его обнаженностью примитивных. Спрятав стило, Джейс передернул плечами, чувствуя, как плечи тянуло назад под тяжестью крыльев, огляделся и замер, приметив чуть вдалеке знакомые рыжие кудри.

Это не могла быть Клэри. В том смысле, что он, конечно, давно не ходил к ней – старался держаться подальше, не бередить рану, как бы больно это не было, - но само ее присутствие в непосредственной близости от главного шабаша Нижнего мира выглядело злой насмешкой судьбы. Но это была она! Та же линия плеч, тонкая талия, яркие, невозможно зеленые глаза. Вот только…

\- Ух ты! Вот это костюм! Выглядят почти как настоящие ангельские крылья. Не то что мои, - вдруг она посмотрела прямо на него.

Клэри. С непривычно короткой стрижкой, вся в черном с короткими красными рожками на лбу и миниатюрными крыльями на спине.

\- Прошу прощения? – Джейс замер, боясь пошевелиться.

\- Твой костюм. Очень круто. Хотя и холодно, наверное, - улыбнулась девушка. – Я – Клэри, кстати.

Она протянула ему руку.

\- Джейс, - осторожно сжав хрупкие пальцы, отозвался он, все ещё отказываясь верить в происходящее.

Клэри широко улыбалась, изумрудные глаза блестели словно драгоценности, и боль и тьма, сжимавшие сердце Джейса стальной хваткой, вдруг исчезли.

\- Что ж, Джейс, гадость или сладость?


End file.
